The on-line monitoring of processes is gaining increasing attention and importance in both industry and academia. The on-line monitoring of the processes may provide accurate and immediate information on variables that describe the state of a reaction in the process. There is a considerable demand for on-line analytical techniques for academic research applications, process development and pilot plant operation, and monitoring of industrial manufacturing processes.